Blanc comme de la Neige
by Circonstance
Summary: Les flocons tombaient, et Silver réfléchissait. Quelque chose comme l'amour animait ses actes...
1. Baiser

J'ai reposté mes deux fanfictions PreciousMetal sur ce compte, je ne sais pas, ça me rassurais... J'en profite pour les relire un peu, mais il reste tout de même quelques fautes d'orthographe, parce que comme je le dit souvent, j'aime corriger les fautes des autres, pas les miennes x) Oui, ces deux fanfictions étaient sur le compte "Bleuts" mais j'ai l'intention de ne plus l'utiliser, et il est plus facile de suivre les reviews sur un seul compte.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1<p>

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme, dont les longs cheveux pourpres voletaient, regardait le ciel de son regard argenté. Reflétés dans son regard, on pouvait voir les flocons de neige tomber doucement. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt, noir, malgré le temps glacial, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il aimait la neige, pure et blanche.<p>

_Ce que je ne serais sans doute jamais..._

Il soupira. Aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important à ses yeux. Son anniversaire. Et il n'avait personne avec qui le fêter. De toute façon, personne ne le savait. Sauf son père, ce pauvre fou qui passait sa vie à voler des pokémons. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir. Surtout depuis leur dispute d'il y à un an.

Il en avait eu mare de suivre ses ordres. Alors il l'avait insulté de tout les noms en le critiquant pour ses manières. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à la porte. Dehors, sans sous, sans amis, sans repères... Perdu. Jusqu'à qu'il ait son premier pokémon, et qu'il ne rencontre son rival.

A ce souvenir, il frissonna. Le froid commençait enfin à faire effet. Avant de retourner dans le centre Pokemon, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel.

_Ce blanc est si beau..._

La chaleur qu'il ressentit en entrant dans le bâtiment le fit frissoner. Il resta quelques secondes bêtement, à se demander s'il devait ressortir ou non. Lorsque quelqu'un le poussa, parce qu'il bouchait le passage, il se décida à rentrer, sans oublier de lancer un regard meurtrier à la fille qui l'avait poussée. Une blonde aux yeux marrons. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, elle pourrait agoniser sur le sol, qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

Il n'aimait pas les filles. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elles le répugnait. Tout en son corps rejetait ces choses à la voie aiguë et fragiles. La seule femme qu'il respectait était sa mère. Une femme emplie de bonté au cœur ouvert.

Malheureusement elle était morte cinq ans auparavant. Lors d'un accident pendant une mission. Ou plutôt un meurtre. Oui un meurtre, dont il soupçonnait son père. Avant sa mort, ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Un soir lorsqu'il allait boire du lait dans le frigidaire, il avait entendu son père parler de tuer sa femme. Il en avait discuter avec sa mère, qui ne l'avait bien sûr pas cru. Toute cette histoire avait rajoutée une couche à la haine qu'il vouait à son géniteur. Depuis, il allait tout les ans poser un bouquet de roses blanches sur sa tombe. Blanche comme sa pureté.

Il s'asseyait à une table du restaurant, lorsqu'une voie familière l'interpella.

« Mais si ce n'est pas Silver ! »

Silver leva les yeux et vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs accompagné d'une fille brune avec un grand sourire amical, portant un gros chapeau blanc avec un ruban rose. Il la dévisagea avec un air hautain puis se désintéressa d'elle pour répondre :

« Ah, bonjour Gold. »

Le prénommé Gold souriait. Le cœur de Silver rata un battement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, lorsqu'il le voyait, son cœur battait plus vite, sa peau de ses joues le brulait et il ne voulait qu'une chose : détourner la tête et se cacher dans un trou de souris. Par contre, lorsque la fille rétorqua d'un air vexé, il tenta de refouler sa colère au fond de lui, en vain.

« Et moi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, et toi ? Je ne parle pas aux minables, surtout les filles dans ton genre. »

Le sourire de Gold disparut à l'approche de la dispute, et il s'interposa entre les deux adolescents lorsque Silver se leva prêt à frapper. Malheureusement, Silver ne put retenir son coup, et ce fut le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui se prit le coup de poing dans le ventre. Gold cracha du sang et tomba au sol en toussa, tandis que la fille s'asseyait à coté de lui en lui tapotant le dos doucement.

« Silver ... Kotone ...arrêtez ...

- T'es content de toi ? Frapper Gold le jour de noël en plus ! »

Le roux pâlit, honteux, puis s'enfuit en courant hors du centre. Une fois arrivé dans le parc, il s'assit sur un banc recouvert de neige. La seule vue du sang lui avait rappelé la mort de sa mère. Lorsqu'il avait vu son corps parsemé de coups, des taches de sangs sur les vêtements. Son corps sans âme dont seule la peau blanchâtre trahissait la mort. Il en avait encore des cauchemars.

Mais pourquoi Gold avait il craché du sang ? Son coup n'était pas fort !

Il se vit pas le temps passer, assit dans ses pensées, les yeux rouges. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta, remarquant enfin que la nuit était tombée. Le spectacle était magnifique, la neige étincelant malgré le sombre environnant.

Il regarda d'un œil, Gold s'assoir à côté de lui, le visage pale. Il frissonna. Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait son rival beau. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son visage poupin. Fin. Attirant. Un silence de mort pesa entre les deux garçons, avant que Gold, ayant retrouvé le sourire murmure :

« Kotone est partit dormir. Elle est fatiguée - Gros blanc, avant que Gold ne rajoute, remarquant le manque de réaction de son ami - Elle te dit qu'elle vas te tuer pour le coup de poing. Je crois qu'elle est un peu sur-protectrice...»

Silver leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Gold remarqua enfin l'air fatigué de son ami. Il baissa les yeux et le rassura :

« Tu sais, c'est bon le suis remis. L'infirmière Joëlle c'est occupé de moi ... »

Puis en riant il rajouta un peu plus fort :

« Elle aussi veut te faire ta peau ! T'a pas de chance avec les filles ! »

Le rouquin souri à la réflexion et répondit :

« Je m'en fiche, c'est pas elles qui m'intéressen... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et plaça ses mains devant la bouche. Il venait de révéler son plus grand secret à Gold. Il ne voulait pas que son ami croit qu'il était gay ... Il ne l'était pas ! Malheureusement, Gold avait entendus et le regardait suspicieusement. La peur le prit, la crainte de perdre la dernière personne qu'il appréciait.

« Tu est Homo ? »

Silver sursauta. Dans la voix de Gold, il avait décelé de ... l'espoir ? Il se gifla mentalement et répondit en tremblant, détournant les yeux :

« Peu...peut-être ... Et alors ? »

Les yeux de Gold s'écarquillèrent, puis un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres :

- Oh, mais si tu est gay, tu doit le savoir car tu es amoureux d'un mec ... de qui ?

Silver baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas gay ! Pourtant, il n'avait plus le courage de le contredire. Gold prit son silence pour une invitation à continuer.

« Ou sinon ... Tu es une fille ! Et vu que toutes les filles craquent pour Peter, toi aussi !»

Gold éclata de rire, tandis que Silver, répondit en se levant, outré :

« QUOI ? MOI AMOUREUX DE CE MEC AVEC UNE TRONCHE DE ... DE... DE DRAGON ÉCRABOUILLÉ ! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? C'EST DE TOI QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUX ! »

Puis, décidant que la discussion était close, et qu'il avait perdu pour toujours son meilleur ami, il fit demi-tour et repartit dans la direction du centre.

Mais un main l'attrapa, et lorsqu'il sentit une chose douce et sucrée s'appuyer sur sa bouche, il sentit toutes ses résistances fondre. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant court à ses désirs enfouis, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Leurs langues jouaient un ballet de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent tout deux au sol, souffle court, le garçons aux yeux dorés à cheval sur un silver, rouge, murmura d'une voix suave :

« Joyeux noël... Et bon anniversaire silver ...»


	2. Torture

Le chapitre 2 ! Si vous voyez des fautes ( ce qui est obligatoire ) prévenez moi !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés longuement dans la neige, allongés sur le sol côte à côte, sans mot dire. A regarder le ciel sombre, dont seul un reflet de la lune derrière les nuages, constituait la lumière. Silver avait les yeux ouverts, les joues et le nez rougit par le froid et semblait réfléchir. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, qui les yeux fermés, donnait l'impression de dormir. Il se releva doucement, sans faire un seul bruit et regarda le ciel. Il avait arrêté de neiger. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Gold de son regard métallique puis partit.<p>

« Kotone ! Bonjour ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux doucement, éblouie par la lumière du jour. A coté de son lit, se trouvait son meilleur ami, aux cheveux de jais, qui la regardait en souriant. Elle s'assit doucement dans son lit, étouffant un bâillement et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà dix heures du matin. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se réveiller complètement.

Elle se leva, puis après avoir viré Gold de sa chambre, s'habilla en vitesse. Elle trouvait Gold un peu trop joyeux aujourd'hui. Il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose de bien pour lui hier soir. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une dispute avec son rival, puis après, de s'être couchée très tôt à cause de la fatigue. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle venait de rater une occasion en or pour passer la soirée avec lui. Une soirée en tête à tête qu'avait gâché Silver.

C'est pour ça qu'elle le détestait. A chaque fois qu'il était là, Gold n'en avait que pour lui. Selon lui, il était gentil et réservé. Franchement, elle ne le croyait pas. C'était juste un bâtard qui mettait à chaque fois ses plans de drague à l'eau. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait sortir avec ce garçon ... ça la mettait en rogne ! Elle réussissait toujours à avoir le mec qu'elle voulait en abusant de ses attributs. Seul Gold lui avait résisté. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'intéressait de plus en plus à lui.

« Tu à finis Kotone ? »

La jeune femme venait de sortir de la chambre, coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête et ils descendirent vers le restaurant pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'assirent en silence à leur table, et commandèrent deux bols de lait au chocolat avec des céréales. Pendant que la serveuse posait le plat sur la table, Kotone demanda :

« Alors ... Tu à fait quoi hier pendant que je dormais ? »

Gold sursauta, rougit de gène, et détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait embrasser son rival. Bien sûr, il en rêvait depuis des siècles, et fantasmait là dessus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais de là à ce que son rêve devienne réalité ... ! Surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé après la " déclaration " de Silver. Il ne se pensait pas aussi courageux. Mais quand Silver lui avait avoué être gay, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Il soupira d'aise et répondit, toujours un peu rouge :

« R...Rien de bien passionnant... »

Il ne pouvait quand même pas avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'il était homo. Pas pour le moment. Il préférait attendre de savoir que les sentiments de Silver soit vrai. A vrai dire il en doutait. Il s'était réveiller tout seul dans la neige. Quel idée quand même de s'être endormis là ... Et puis il aurait pu le réveiller tout de même !

« Je sens que tu me cache quelque chose Goldy ! Me dit pas que c'est à cause de ta maladie ... »

Gold était malade depuis près d'un an maintenant. Il avait une sorte d'infection qui s'était ficher dans son estomac. Une infection qui l'affaiblissait énormément, sans pour autant être trop dangereux. Mais il devenait plus sensible aux coups et au froid. C'est pour ça qu'il avait hésité un moment avant de rejoindre Silver. Et aussi pour ça qu'il avait craché du sang. Le sang remontait plus facilement dans sa gorge à cause d'elle. Silver avait dut prendre peur quand il avait craché du sang. Surtout pour un petit coup. Et puis il n'était pas au courant pour sa maladie. Il se gratta la joue, gêné et expliqua :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste passé la moitié de la nuit allongé dans la neige ...»

La fille aux cheveux chocolat se leva avec un regard sévére et grinça :

« Quoii ? Mais tu es fou ? Tu aurais pu y rester !

- Mais ... »

Kotone fronça les sourcils et le coupa :

« Pas de mais ! Tu vas aller voir l'infirmière Joëlle de suite ! Ton état c'est peut-être aggravé espèce de crétin ! »

Gold ignora l'insulte et acquiesça doucement, en touillant son chocolat chaud. Pendant qu'il mangeait ses dernières céréales, Kotone rajouta :

« Tu sais ... Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ... Après tout je ... »

Elle sembla hésiter, puis baissa les yeux et continua :

« Non rien, laisse tomber ... » 

* * *

><p>Silver, lui, regrettait. Regrettait de s'être confessé sur un coup de tête. Il regrettait tout. Surtout de l'avoir fait à ce moment là. Au moment où des sbires de son père l'espionnaient. Après être partit, il avait été capturé. Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre, à Jadielle, avec son père qui le regardait. Cet personne qu'il haïssait. Son géniteur qui le regardait d'un air dégouté. Avec sa nouvelle belle mère de l'autre coté. Une femme blonde, avec un sourire amical. Et lui qui ne savait pas quoi dire.<p>

Il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il se prit une baffe. Il était habitué aux coups de têtes de celui-ci. Mais la seule chose qu'il se demandait, était pourquoi son père l'avait soudainement ramené chez lui après l'avoir viré un an plus tôt. Pourquoi se revirement de situation. Pourquoi avoir une nouvelle femme qui finirait comme sa mère ? Il fut pris soudain de pitié pour cette fille, à peine plus agée que lui, qui se retrouvait déjà prise au piège. Elle devait avoir à peine la vingtaine. Lui en avait dix-sept. Il s'imaginait mal déjà marié. Son esprit vogua vers Gold. Comment avait-il prit son dépars ?

La voix de son père le ramena à la réalité, et il leva les yeux vers lui :

« Si je t'ai fait revenir, malgré ton arrogance insupportable, c'est pour une bonne raison. »

Silver leva un sourcils avec un air interrogateur. Il se doutait bien d'un coup fourré de la pars de son paternel.

« J'ai décidé d'organiser un mariage entre toi, et l'héritière de la Team Galaxy. »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Il allait répliquer lorsque son père rajouta d'une voix plus forte :

« Si jamais tu ose ternir ma réputation, où même me mettre dans l'embarra, je te ferais la peau. En attendant, je vais m'arranger pour que tu n'oublie jamais ta charge. Tu es mon héritage après tout. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva, fit un signe vers le sbire qui attendait à la porte, puis jeta un regard sadique vers sa progéniture. Il plaqua Silver contre son lit et lui enleva son t-shirt, mettant sa peau du dos à nu. Le sbire revint très vite avec un bâton de fer brulant, qu'il tenait avec des gants. Giovanni le congédia, et pris l'acier brulant. Tandis que Silver se débattait, se rendant compte de la folie de son père, quelques sbire se placèrent autour de lui pour le tenir. Lorsque Silver sentit la brulure sur son dos, il hurla. Il tenta en vain de se défaire de l'emprise des hommes. Et il sentait l'acier lui bruler la peau, rentrer dans sa chair, tel une torture. Des larmes de douleur perlèrent à ses yeux, tandis que Giovanni gravait, en appuyant fortement, sur son dos le mot " Lache ".

Une fois seul, une fois la douleur moins forte Silver pleura. Il pleura de tout son soul. Jamais il ne pourrais montrer une telle chose à Gold. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans le miroir sans remords. Il s'endormit, la douleur à son cœur plus forte que celle de ses cicatrices.

* * *

><p>Gold leva encore les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Silver aimait regarder le ciel, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il aimait aussi la neige. Il se souvenait, de la joie qu'il avait vu sur les traits de Silver, lorsque, il y à 2 mois de la neige était tombée du ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur ses lèvres. Une expression de bonheur pur. C'était ce jour, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait son rival. Son cœur s'était resserré dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il avait vu le visage rayonnant du garçon. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il ne voulait pas. C'était son secret. Il ne voulait le partager qu'avec lui.<p>

Il soupira. Ça faisait presque une semaine maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles du garçon. Pourtant, il pensait que la déclaration devrait les rapprocher. Il avait même tout fait pour avouer ses sentiments le jour de l'anniversaire de Silver. Il savait la date exact, car lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré un an plus tôt, le garçon avait fait tomber sa carte de dresseur sur le sol. Et il avait remarquer que son anniversaire était le jour de noël. C'était une bonne façon de s'en souvenir. La seule chose qui l'avait étonné, était que son nom de famille était barré. Il n'avait pas chercher à savoir pourquoi.

Et aujourd'hui, le 31 décembre, il cherchait partout son rival. Il avait passé la semaine à voler de villes en villes. Il voulait l'inviter à sa fête du nouvel an. Avec Kotone, même si elle était réticente. Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore du centre pokémon de la ville griotte. Le dernier endroit où il chercherait avant d'abandonner. Il espérait vraiment qu'il serait là. Dans la ville de leur premier combat. Il entra, et chercha des yeux du rouge. Mais il ne trouva pas. Il demanda à l'infirmière si elle l'avait vu, en vain. Alors qu'il sortait du centre, il aperçut à l'entrée de la ville, la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre.

Silver avait les yeux rouges, et un air las sur le visage. A peine il leva les yeux, lorsque Gold s'approcha de lui. Il ne méritait pas Gold. Mais quand il sentit les bras de son rival l'enlacer, il se laissa fondre. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur.

Lorsque Gold arriva à Bourg Geon, avec Silver dans les bras, Kotone devint rouge. Elle avait vraiment espéré que Gold ne trouverait pas son ami. Elle l'aida tout de même à l'allonger dans un lit. Son ami semblait vraiment inquiet pour le garçon aux cheveux rouges, et guettait chacun de ses gémissements pour aller voir s'il se réveillait. Elle baissa les yeux et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

« Pourquoi tu ne t'occupe jamais de moi ...»

Malheureusement, Gold entendit et se retourna, intrigué. Kotone les larmes aux yeux regarda avec peine le garçon.

« Tu ne pense qu'à Silver ... jamais à moi ... »

Gold sentit sa peine, et par pur réflexe la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, contre son cœur et laissa sa peine se déverser. Elle profita de ce moment où elle pouvait enfin serrer l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Et Gold, ne comprenant que maintenant la situation, eu un regard désolé. Qu'elle ne vit pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, rougit et murmura :

« Je ... je t'aime Gold ... »

Gold baissa les yeux, et quand elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne, sa bouche pulpeuse et attirante, il se laissa faire. Il sentit un gout de fraise. Avec un peu de cannelle. C'était agréable, mais pas autant qu'avec silver ...Silver ... En se rappelant de l'homme qu'il aimait, il repoussa Kotone qui tomba par terre. Elle fondit en larme quand Gold détourna les yeux.

« P... pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aime pas ?

Gold la regarda en face, les joues rouges et murmura d'une voix faible :

« J'aime déjà quelqu'un ... »

Kotone s'essuya les yeux et demanda d'une voix brisée :

« Qui est cette fille meilleure que moi ? Plus belle que moi ? Qui te connait mieux que moi ... »

Gold se gratta la joue, et hésita avant de répondre, devant l'air triste de sa meilleure amie. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se confessa :

« C'est de ... Silver ... »

Kotone écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla :

« Tu es ... Gay ? »

Puis elle prit le silence pour une affirmation de ses doutes et baissa les yeux. Elle n'y pouvait rien. S'il aimait un autre garçon, c'était son choix. Puis elle regretta d'avoir insulter Silver tant de fois. Elle pensa à l'embarra qu'il devait ressentir. Surtout la fois où elle lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et elle. Elle pleura longtemps, lorsque Gold la prit dans ses bras en guise de réconfort.

« J ...Je te souhaite du bonheur avec lui ...»

Elle ne vit pas le sourire qui se peignit sur les lèvres de Gold.

Lorsque Silver ouvrit les yeux, il grimaça de douleur. Il était couché sur le dos, et sa brulure le faisait encore souffrir. Gold sembla le remarquer car il accourut vers lui avec un air inquiet. A ses côtés, Kotone semblait un peu honteuse. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Il s'en fichait. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait honte. Honte de ne plus pouvoir regarder dans les yeux la personne qu'il aimait. Son cœur se contracta. Il ne vit pas Kotone sortir de la pièce en faisant un clin d'œil à Gold.

Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés.

« Silver ? Ça ne vas pas ? »

Silver s'assit doucement sur le lit et regarda avec un air désolé son ami. Il avait mal. Lorsque Gold tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, il toucha sa cicatrice, ce qui le fit gémir. Gold s'affola, et ne sut plus quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Silver ne lui parlait plus, ni pourquoi il souffrait quand il lui touchait le dos. Il tenta d'enlever le T-shirt de Silver pour voir, mais celui-ci se débattit pour se rouler en boule dans son lit. Gold murmura, d'une voix cassée :

« Tu sais ... Je t'aime Silver. Rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi. Alors je t'en pris, dit moi ce que tu as »

Silver tressaillit et leva les yeux vers le garçon aux yeux dorés. Il chercha ses mots, puis abandonna. Gold insista :

« Je pense vraiment ce que je te dit. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé. Je ne regrette pas tu sais. Mais si toi tu regrettes, c'est pas grave. On restera amis d'accords ? »

Silver se releva, et hésita avant de grommeler :

« N...ne m'abandonne pas maintenant ...»

Puis il enleva son T-shirt, et se retourna sous le regard horrifié de Gold. Son dos était rouge vif, avec des traces de brulures un peu partout sur sa peau blanche. Le pire fut les cinq lettres graver au fer. Gold étouffa un sanglot et demanda d'une voix grave :

« Qui ? Qui à oser te faire ça ?»

Silver baissa les yeux, remis son t-shirt puis répondit :

« Mon père.»

Gold jura et pris le garçon dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un père puisse faire ça à son fils. Son père avait toujours été gentil avec lui, et plein d'affection. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer lui graver ce mot sur le dos. Il lâcha son emprise et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de siffler :

« Racontes moi tout.»

Il y eu un silence de mort, durant lequel Silver sembla réfléchir puis murmura :

« Mon père est le champion de l'arène de Jadielle. Giovanni Rocket , tu le connais sans doute. ( Il ignora l'air interloquer de Gold et continua :) c'est le chef de la Team Rocket. Tu la connais aussi. On c'est disputés l'année dernière, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé à la rue et que j'ai volé mon premier pokémon. Toi et Moi on c'est rencontré le lendemain de ma fuite. Tu à été mon premier ami. Puis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles pendant un an. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, durant lequel Gold demanda, troublé :

« Et ta mère ?

- Elle à été tuée. Donc, tu sais la semaine dernière après notre ... euh ... baiser ... je suis partit pour réfléchir. Mais je me suis fait prendre comme un bleu dans un piège de ses sbires. Et mon paternel ma ramené à Jadielle. Il à décidé de me fiancer avec la fille du chef de la team galaxy... Mais avant, à cause de son dégout pour les ... homosexuelles ... il m'a marqué ça sur le dos. Voila. »

Gold sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Puis il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les yeux argentés de son rival. Il répondit :

« Je vois ... Je suis désolé... ce qu'il t'a fait est affreux ... Jamais je ne le pardonnerais ... Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'écouter ses ordres non ?

- Il me le fera regretter, mais non je ne le ferais jamais !»

Silver soupira et demanda :

« Je suis le fils d'un monstre .. Tu ne m'en veut pas ? »

Gold souris et répliqua :

« On ne choisit pas ses parents ... Et puis, je t'aime ... »

Kotone écoutait derrière la porte. Elle était choquée par la tournure des événements. La vie de Silver était si affreuse, qu'elle comprennait maintenant pourquoi le garçon était aussi renfermé sur lui même. Elle s'éloigna de la porte doucement, puis sortit de chez Gold pour rentrer chez elle. Il était déjà onze heures cinquante, et la soirée leur appartenait à eux deux, pas à elle. Elle souhaita juste qu'ils puissent en profiter.

Silver regarda avec une expression de bonheur, le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et scella leur Union d'un baiser langoureux. Plus agréable encore que le premier. Il en profita beaucoup plus et laissa le garçon l'enlacer timidement. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie. 

Quelques mois après, Kotone retrouva Lance, un des hommes de la team rocket qu'elle avait battu. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva rapidement avec lui. Un amour « Malsain » selon Silver, mais qui lui plaisait... Gold et Silver restèrent ensemble, et Giovanni fut arrêté grace au brun qui l'avait battu lors d'un combat pokémon...

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
